The Keeper
by Echocave
Summary: What happens when one cat must suffer the wounds of the past? -I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story read and tell me what you think-


Hey there it's me Echocave! (Of course you know that since my pen name is right up there in the corner)

Well anyway I was sitting in bed last night when I was thinking up parts for my other story Outcast of the Clans when this popped into my head. I want to know what you guys think of it and if I should make it into an official story.

Okay on to the story

The night sky was littered with stars not a cloud to be seen. But the forest was dark shadows casting over each other. In the darkness the figure of a cat emerged. It leaped over shadows and stones leaving a trail of stars, behind them another cat followed. It headed toward a small pool of water that seemed to hold a piece of the sky inside of it. Not a ripple or movement inside of it. Around the pool three other cats emerged each encircling it.

"Are we all here?" A loud tom's voice asked. It was raspy as if it hadn't been used in a long time.

Nods came from all the cats.

"We are Nightstar." Another tom's rough voice, it held the same raspy sound as the other tom's voice. "Have you come to a decision?"

"Yes Goldenspots and I have picked the cat." Nightstar said, he waved his tail over the pool of water and an image of a cat appeared in the water.

"What?" The tom hissed in disbelief "She's too young, we can't use her."

The smaller figure next to him looked at the cat named Goldenspots "You agree with this?" she asked. Her voice was hushed and under used but the words flowed out like water through a stream.

Goldenspots nodded "She is the one,"

"No, she won't be able to handle it. She's too young." The tom denied.

"She might be young but her heart is strong." Goldenspots said, for one second the she-cats eyes where visible glowing amber. "She has your strength."

The tom fell silent.

"I don't like it, but I trust your judgment Goldenspots." The she-cat said.

The cat that had yet to speak up glanced at the tom "Are you going to be able to- he was cut off by the tom.

"Of course I can! I can handle it I know of pain and of regrets. I have killed before, I can do this."

The she-cat sitting next to him wrapped her tail around him "When you killed it was for the sake of the clan and to protect those you love, they're where no regrets."

The tom looked at the ground the sound of clenching teeth came from him.

"I think I would be able to do it." A new voice spoke.

The five cats turned to the new comer.

"What are you doing here?" The tom asked.

"I heard about this meeting and wanted to know if they're was anything I could do." The new comer said. He walked into the moonlight his fur was dark brown covered with black adder's stripes marks. "And apparently there is."

"No you can't" The she-cat said.

"I can, I've killed and regretted. I've lied, I've betrayed, I've hated, I know pain and sorrow and I can hold onto it at least for a little while."

The tom walked up to the brown cat "Are you sure you want this old friend?"

The brown cat nodded his green eyes filled with old pain. "No matter how long passes I can't forgive myself for what I had done. And I will do whatever it takes to at least feel some worth. I will be the messenger."

The cats all looked at one another then nodded.

"Then go."

/

Truepaw looked around with her mismatched eyes confused.

She was in the forest but something was different there was an eerie feeling in the air and the stars were nowhere to be seen the moon was full and the forest was full of shadows.

Out of one of these shadows a large brown tom emerged, his pelt was covered in black marks.

Truepaw saw stars in his pelt and felt exited he was a Starclan cat she was sure of it.

The cat looked down at her "Hello." He said.

She bowed her head in respect. "Hello."

Then he placed his paws one her eyes, one was blue silver the other bright sun yellow.

"I'm sorry." She thought she heard him say when he unsheathed his claws into her eyes.

She felt the worse pain imaginable his claws sunk deeper and deeper. She couldn't run her feet seemed frozen in place, her heart beat faster and faster.

Suddenly the forest glow blue. The lights where formed like roots all heading to the Star clan cat and Truepaw.

The lights entered the brown tom he let out a screech his eyes streamed with tears there was a pained look in his eyes but he didn't move his claws.

Suddenly Truepaw was hit with the worst pain imaginable, and it got worst with every passing second.

She felt pure sadness, hate, regrets, betrayal, heartbreak, lies, sorrow, all of this and more, it all hit her at once.

She let out a screech but could not break the hold of the claws. Slowly oh ever so slowly the pain ebbed away, when it was over Truepaw collapsed taking deep pained breaths.

She looked up at the star clan cat her eyes where crying tears of blood looking pained.

The Starclan cat took deep breaths and looked down at her, he moved toward her and she flinched. He placed his nose onto her forehead and she fell into the darkness of sleep.

The tom looked down at her sleeping form "Your pain is just beginning little one. You are now the Keeper."

So what do you think? Should I continue? I don't like the name much but I couldn't come up with anything better. Any name suggestions? She has mismatched eyes other then that I need to get more detailed about her.

The story isn't really formed yet anyone wants to help me form it? I'll have to give you some spoilers to what happens to Truepaw after this.


End file.
